


Soft Hands, Giant Sticks (OR: The Friends We Made Along The Way)

by Measureless



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, camboy au, camboy!dex, camboy!nursey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measureless/pseuds/Measureless
Summary: What Dex really really wanted was a way to pay for his hockey gear in a way that didn't involve water, boats, or lobsters.[You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome SexyJessie!]





	1. Fuck Working on a Lobster Boat

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE THANK YOU TO GEEK SQUAD FOR RECOVERING THE NEARLY COMPLETE DRAFT OF THIS STORY FROM MY DEAD COMPUTER.
> 
> I plan on updating this on Saturdays. It's at least nine chapters. (The completely unwritten ideas I have for after that may just end up in an epilogue.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome JJJ!]
> 
> BootyDontLie: did you see the new guy? SexyJessie is amazing.  
> DanceForMe: yes! holy shit so many freckles i could watch his bod 4eva  
> JJJ: I have a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rename the porn site. I have just not been able to come up with something that has the right feeling (mostly a good pun), so right now it's SHGS (Soft Hands, Giant Sticks). Just FYI if it changes later, it's cuz someone suggested something I like better.

# Fuck Working on a Lobster Boat

## OR: How it Started

### Dex

Technically it started when he found SHGS.com. Or maybe it started even before that, when Dex first started searching for porn. Maybe it started before even that, when he realized he was interested in boys.

Fuck, or it could have just been the fact that what Dex really really wanted was a way to pay for his hockey gear in a way that didn’t involve water, boats, or lobsters.

This particular site, SHGS, he’d found on his 18th birthday in October. The free account sucked, but hey, it was free. It let him browse the camboys (and camgirls, but he wasn’t as interested in them), and view just the first 15 seconds of their videos - and even then only the last three videos posted by any given person. If he subscribed, he could get access to the full videos, and participate in chats both in and out of live sessions.

Dex made do with the free access, because, well. Free.

And also because nothing quite caught his attention. He only checked back in once a month or so to see if there was anything interesting. He could find better porn elsewhere. What appealed was the idea of interacting. That, and anyone over 18 could submit videos and earn cash. Dex toyed with the idea, even researched what camera he would buy.

* * *

So maybe it actually started in February, when DamnFine posted his first video. He stated plainly on his profile that he had no intention of doing any live shows.

He had brown skin dusted with just the right amount of dark hair. Dex could see dark stubble on his neck. DamnFine didn’t show his face, but his body was a masterpiece. He had muscular arms, abs to die for, and in the brief clips Dex could see for free, a really attractive dick. He moved his body sensuously.

By the time he posted his fourth video in the second week, Dex gave in and upgraded his account. It wasn’t that expensive. And he really wanted to see those videos.

Dex groaned when he finally watched DamnFine’s first video in its entirety, dropped his hands almost immediately to get his pants off, desperate with the need to touch his dick.

Because yeah, DamnFine’s vid was technically just him naked, on his knees in front of a camera, jerking off, but it was also him moaning into the camera, struggling to keep his face hidden and clearly shaking with suppressed laughter about it. And they way DamnFine touched himself when his hands weren’t on his cock was just the right amount of sensual and flirty, and it just made the whole thing hotter.

Dex read the comments at the end, after he cleaned himself up. DamnFine had left a comment: _Fuck, that was fun. See you guys again soon ;)_

* * *

Dex forced himself not to watch the rest of the videos all at once. If nothing else, his dick needed time to recover. But he definitely watched them.

There was something graceful about DamnFine’s body, and he obviously knew it. His stuff was simple, but sensual, posted twice a week (Tuesdays and Thursdays) - something he’d committed to once he decided to do this, apparently. It shouldn’t have gained any followers, because half of his intros were strip teases, and that was not usually popular. Dex had to admit, though, watching him tease, fingers in the waistband of his pants, before finally taking them off was definitely appealing to him. It made it seem more like DamnFine could be someone he knew, filming this just for him. The webcam in his personal bedroom just enhanced that quality. And that was definitely his actual bedroom and actual bed.

To top it all off, he was a huge flirt and chatted with his viewers in the comments section. He didn’t outright ask for suggestions and requests, but he hinted heavily that he would listen to them. Dex bit his lip. He could absolutely imagine whispering suggestions into the other boy’s ear, and watching him respond.

Huh. He guessed that was kind of the point, actually.

Dex didn’t post any comments at all.

* * *

It definitely actually really started in March, when his dad asked him (again) if he was still willing to work on his uncle’s lobster boat this summer. Dex had a few months to prove to himself he could earn money some other way. Because he really fucking hated that boat.

Dex had some advantages. First, he put a lot of thought and effort into production value. So he bought a high quality camera (the possibility of doing slow motion was worth considering, but not worth investing in right away), and had some thoughts on sound and lighting. Plus he had freckles. He didn’t get it, but he was pretty sure people got weirdly into freckles.

He had some disadvantages too. He was completely inexperienced, which - no, he did not want to present the image of a guy doing this for the first time - and he was, frankly, awkward as fuck.

It took him a few times to manage the full process of actually filming himself jerking off, edit the video to a point he thought it was okay, and to pick a name. (And god watching video of himself was really strange).

At first, he pretended in his head that he was DamnFine. That worked well enough for recording, putting on that confidence like a mask, but he couldn’t get a hang of the flirting in comments, how to interact with people. He finally settled on pretending he was flirting with DamnFine. It made him feel a little more at ease, somehow. If he thought about it too hard he knew it was awkward, so he just didn’t think about it much.

And yeah, he was definitely getting some followers. It had to be that whole freckle thing.

He had also ordered (as soon as he had the spare cash, which was surprisingly soon; he budgeted based on the fact that he was earning money faster than he expected) a diverse collection of toys he wanted to try.

He posted twice a week (Monday and Wednesday). He figured he could throw the occasional bonus over the weekend if things went well.

Dex couldn’t resist posting a stripping video, in the same vein as what DamnFine did. It was, honestly, too much fun. So what if he was imagining the other boy watching? That was harmless.


	2. Maintain The Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome JJJ!]
> 
> FreckleFan: i love those freckles to death, but he's copying DamnFine  
> HolyHott: who cares? DamnFine didn't? so why should I?  
> JJJ: DamnFine looks like he might be mad even though he won't say so, posting challenges like that. But he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (me @ me) lol porn discourse

# Maintain The Chill

## OR: Let’s See You do This

### Nursey

Nursey had started his SHGS account mostly as a fuck-you to the assholes at Andover, which was not a good place to be gay. Plus those fucks were pretentious as hell. Plus if he didn’t do something to exhaust himself beyond what even hockey could provide, he’d do something he would regret.

To his surprise, he liked the attention. He liked showing off. And it was fun, to let people get off on watching him get off. He flirted mercilessly with anyone who let him. It was a game. Nursey played up the sensual side of porn, but it was still porn. He had some toys, but aside from a few hints and teasers in the comments, he hadn’t filmed with them yet.

It helped him relax, enough that he could put up with the bullshit of his school.

* * *

Early on he’d checked out some of the other guys contributing to the site, but except for occasionally sparking ideas, he didn’t have much interest.

That was until a few of his followers started repeatedly commenting about another boy on the site. There were detailed comparisons of Nursey’s videos to his, breaking down the exact details when the other guy posted a video copying Nursey shortly after he put them up. He was a little mad, until he clicked on SexyJessie’s account, prepared to lay into him for copying Nursey.

Except SexyJessie was pale and covered in freckles. He was 18. He was ripped. His moans were to die for. Nursey watched in fascination at the flush that covered his chest, so deep it made the freckles disappear.

Nursey bit his lip. He subscribed (on his throwaway user account, though he could actually watch for free on his main account). That was a first.

He watched all the videos, and yeah, Jessie was definitely a copycat, but Nursey could hardly be mad. He was hot. So fucking hot. And all his videos were higher quality. Nursey might need to invest in a better camera, now that he was thinking of it.

Nursey started jerking off to SexyJessie a lot. As if imagining tracing his fingers along his freckles wasn’t enough, those fucking moans. Just. God. He even started fantasizing about him while filming his own videos. He didn’t mean to, but whatever. It was chill. It was a good distraction from all the things he didn’t want to think about.

Bent over his laptop, watching Jessie’s Monday post, hand teasing, then pumping his own dick, Nursey couldn’t help but hit record on his camera. Not that this was something he would share, but he’d quickly discovered the fact that he got off easier on camera.

* * *

Nursey had played with dildos before, and they just didn’t really do much for him. But he knew he had to step up his game, or he’d lose all his followers to SexyJessie, except for those that were hung up on his skin color, and if those were all he had he’d be rage quitting the site in no time.

That was okay. Nursey always liked a good fight.

He did not comment on SexyJessie’s videos. He did not engage his own followers when they got side tracked into comparing the two of them.

He had fingered himself on video before. (Nursey had barely survived when Jessie had posted something similar. Fuck.) He started the video much the same (with his new, much nicer camera). He hesitated when he got to the dildo. He was open. It was lubed up. But he was not feeling loose and limber like he usually was. Nursey was tense. He flopped his head down on his pillow. Fuck he was going to have to do this so many times unless he wanted to cancel his account. He needed to enjoy it. Faking it wasn’t his style.

He played the moment up as teasing himself with the toy while he thought. What Nursey wanted, really, was a boyfriend. He might not care for dildos, but he liked the sensations enough that he would definitely be interested in sex with a boyfriend. It really wasn’t his fault at all that he pictured a pale, freckled athlete. God he’d seen that boy’s dick so many times and it was always a pleasure.

It wasn’t like he had to tell anyone that he was fantasizing about his competition when he finally pushed the toy in. Or how much of a difference that made - how much better it was.

Nursey could actually get used to this.

* * *

Even knowing that it would be coming, sooner or later, did not prepare him for SexyJessie posting a dildo video just four days after he did. The similarities between the videos were striking, along with the timing. Yeah. Jessie was definitely watching him. The thought sent a flush across Nursey’s cheeks. He could think of so many things he wanted to see that freckled boy do.

He was stunned to see that SexyJessie didn’t take requests, at all. Blatantly no requests. Like, if he did something someone asked for, it was a pure coincidence. The note on his profile said that he would reconsider later. He was a little surprised (requests were a pretty fundamental part of this shit, usually), and more than a little disappointed.

Then again, if Jessie was really copying him (and it really really looked like he was), then there was another way to encourage him to do the things Nursey wanted to see.

Nursey had actually never used the vibrator before. He’d been kind of saving it for a special occasion. But he really desperately wanted to see a certain pale, freckled boy use one. So here he was. And yeah, it felt really fucking good. Like, not going to last long, good. He touched it briefly to his balls, then his cock, and his hips shot forward every time. He gave himself a break and touched it to his nipples and was surprised at how intense he found that. He wondered if he could come without otherwise touching his dick at all. Probably. That wasn’t the goal tonight, though. The goal was to get Jessie to do this.

Shit. Thinking about that was going to make this go too fast. Nursey had to actually hold back a little for the sake of his stupid video. If he weren’t too busy moaning he would have laughed. He finished by wrapping the vibrator in his hand, pressed up against his cock. And fuck, that was intense. He didn’t even moan as he came, too wrapped up in the over-fucking-whelming sensation.

He posted one of his backup videos while he spent more time than usual editing this one. And for the introduction he used a black screen with white text. “You ever try one of these? Here’s my review as I play with one for the first time.”

He didn’t specify who “you” was intended to be. His viewers knew. He let them comment wildly about it after he posted on Tuesday.

Nursey was a little disappointed when the next few videos SexyJessie posted were all more of the same stuff as usual. There was nothing that week, or the following week.


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome JJJ!]
> 
> DeliciousDick: fuuuuck me they just keep playing off each other  
> SetMeOnFire: i want to see them together - it would be so hot i might combust  
> JJJ: Just wait for it. We all want to see them together.

# Challenge Accepted

## OR: The Things I Fantasize, About You

### Dex

Since his sudden surge in followers, he mostly had his hockey fees under control. And he was still doing enough odd jobs that it wasn’t obvious where the majority of the money was actually coming from. Dex’s family were busy and it was surprisingly easy to dodge their notice of how much time he spent alone in his room.

He watched DamnFine avidly.

Dex couldn’t get the idea out of his head that the words “You ever try one of these?” were directed at him. Based on the comments on both DamnFine’s page, and on his own, he wasn’t the only one. He couldn’t quite stop from imagining what Damn’s voice might sound like uttering them, whispering them tauntingly in his ear.

So he ordered the toy. Luckily one of their shared followers, JJJ, had posted a detailed analysis to identify the thing. After all, he was a pretty blatant copycat, and that seemed to actually be boosting his popularity for some reason. DamnFine certainly wasn’t indicating that he minded. So if he was going to copy, he was going to copy as exactly as he could.

Although the exchange did give him a few ideas that had nothing to do with copying at all.

Dex was far more reactive to the vibrator than DamnFine, except for his nipples (meh, not his thing, he supposed). Which was interesting in its own way. It was fun, in a far-too-much-stimulation sense. He didn’t think he’d be using that again for his own sake, though there was a serious risk that his followers would want him to. It made him a little nervous to challenge the other boy this way, and really nervous for the rest of his plan.

He hesitated before posting that particular video. He knew the guy knew about his existence, he’d seen the post by JJJ and others, pointing out Dex’s copycatting to DamnFine. Knowing Dex existed wasn’t the same thing as caring. Dex had no way to know for sure.

But that language - “You ever try one of these?” - it was just so pointed. Damn had never said anything like that before. There was something enticing about the hot boy that had been his doorway into this, and the idea that he might actually be watching Dex too.

Instead of posting his response right away, tempting as it was, he worked on the challenge he wanted to issue back. He wanted to really know, for sure, that it was Dex that DamnFine was watching.

Once he finished the second video, he posted both at the same time. Then he waited.

Dex’s next few videos were back to the basics - masturbation, or opening himself up for a dildo. There was no harm if he imagined it was Damn’s hand on him, in him.

When he stopped to think about sex, and relationships, he wasn’t sure he was even interested in sex with another person at this point. At least, not unless it was one particular person.

### Nursey

He was stunned (pleasantly surprised, but stunned) when Jessie finally posted a response on Monday. There was no text accompanying it, but it was impossible not to view it as a reply. Because holy fuck. Jessie was using the exact same toy. Not like, a similar vibrator. The same exact one. The setup was the same as what Nursey had done: him on his back on a bed, already hard. After that the details were different. There were more cuts, moments edited out of the video. He was very vocal, and flushed so fucking red. And the parts that were cut out almost looked like he’d been speaking and had to cut out his voice.

And that was unbelievably hot.

Nursey really wanted to hear his voice. Wanted to see his face. That wasn’t how any of this worked, but he wanted it anyway. It wasn’t like Nursey ever spoke on video either.

He managed to hold off touching himself and just watched, entranced. He was so fucking hard by the time the video ended. He was about to go take care of that when he saw that Jessie had posted a second video sometime while he was watching the first.

What the fuck. He’d never posted anything extra before. Nursey clicked on it.

Black screen. The words faded in. “You should try one of these. Think you’ll like it.”

Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck_! That was undoubtedly a message just for him.

He didn’t even have a chance to process it. The video cut to Jessie, and Nursey needed to press a hand to his dick to control his reaction. Jessie was starting out sprawled out on his curated, neutral bed, already worked open. And he had just enough time to think that fuck, he really wanted to be in the same room as Jessie, see him open like that just for Nursey, when the boy pulled a toy into view. He held it up so the camera could get a good view, and it just looked like a rather plain dildo to Nursey until Jessie flicked a button on it and it started to vibrate. He flicked it back off causally, accompanied by a low chuckle. (And fuck. That easy, slightly mocking chuckle was going to haunt his fucking dreams. In the best possible way.)

With no hesitation, he was pushing it into his open ass, pausing periodically to turn it on, moan and writhe, turn it off, and either push it in farther or work it in and out some more. Nursey could fucking see, exactly, the moment he found his prostate.

Nursey was a mess by the time the video ended. It hadn’t lasted terribly long. He hadn’t lasted terribly long either. He wasn’t sure at exactly what point he came, but he knew he’d be rewatching that one.

He practically whimpered thinking about doing that to himself. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive it. Not that a little detail like that was going to stop him, not with such an unambiguous challenge, directed right back at Nursey.

He wasn’t sure if it was relief, or something else entirely, that filled him when he saw that one of their many shared subscribers, JJJ, had already identified the vibrating dildo he had used. He didn’t have to think twice before ordering one.

### Dex

He didn’t expect Damn to respond. He wanted him to, for sure. He told himself that message had really been for him, yeah. And yet, Dex really, really did not expect an answering video within the week. Or ever.

Yet there it was.

Watching the way Damn squirmed with pleasure and sensation because of it was unreal. Damn could barely control himself. Dex flushed bright red, from more than just arousal.

* * *

Dex didn’t expect his audience to grow, but it did, drastically, with the indirect back and forth between the two of them. Damn’s audience had exploded too. Dex refused to say anything directly about it, or to mention the other guy by name. He let his subscribers do it for him. Damn did the same.

But more of their videos now were in response to something the other had posted than anything else, at this point.

He wondered when you considered something like this sex. People said phone sex was sex. So what was this? It sure as hell felt like something.

He didn’t know what it was, but Dex was kind of thrilled by the way it kept escalating. If he had a limit to his comfort zone, he hadn’t hit it yet. And they just kept sparring back and forth.

Most of his viewers now were interested in the two of them, not just one or the other. A few had even mentioned offhand how hot it would be to see them together. Dex couldn’t help but agree. He had no interest in tracking the other boy down. There were so many ways that was a terrible idea. It would mean someone (Damn) would be able to put his face together with this adventure, for one. And that assumed that even after exchanging information that meeting would be a physical possibility. Damn could be on the other side of the world, though probably not, since they posted in the same timezone. He could still be hundreds of miles away, completely inaccessible.

So he wouldn’t (couldn’t) do anything about that, even if he would go down on the guy in theory (oh god did Dex fantasize about that).

* * *

Dex was trying to decide how next to challenge Damn. It was getting harder to come up with something interesting. He went back through, watching Damn’s older videos. He liked seeing the evolution. He was still on one of the ones from before Damn upgraded his camera (wait, fuck, did he do that because of Dex?) when the idea struck him.

The idea that he couldn’t get out of his mind required a lot of practice. He kept second guessing himself. But once he heard the song he knew he wanted to share it with Damn. It was a way of saying what was on his mind without… actually saying anything.

Dex was too embarrassed to leave it up long term. He posted it as a short bonus video. As a special ‘thank you’ to his biggest fans.

(Sure. He snorted. He was pretty sure they all knew who he meant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a chapter with alternating viewpoints! That's gonna be the majority from here on out.
> 
> Thank you so much for every comment! I love hearing from you guys!


	4. RSVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome JJJ!]
> 
> PornIsMyLife: NOOOOO FUCK i can't make it to his live show. this better not be the only one he gives  
> ShipsIt: we all know SexyJessie watches DamnFine, but getting them interacting is leaving me tingling!  
> JJJ: I hope SexyJessie doesn't miss the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, when the chat section has the name Nursey, it's because that's how Nursey thinks of himself, not because that's in the literal chat transcript. (The same will be true later when it happens from Dex's perspective.)

# RSVP

## OR: Where are You?

### Nursey

Nursey could not be more pleased with the results of egging Jessie on. The attention of his regular viewers was no longer nearly as arousing as it had been in the beginning. Every choice he made now was a litany to Jessie: notice me, watch me, think of me, touch me.

He dreamed of getting an opportunity to touch that freckled skin. What Nursey really desperately wanted was for Jessie to let him touch, and to want to touch him back. He stalked through his public messages, and while it was something a lot of their viewers asked about, SexyJessie never engaged, even to say he wouldn’t talk about that. He just… never openly acknowledged that he was even watching Nursey’s videos, even though he obviously was. Since he didn’t say a thing, Nursey had no idea how Jessie actually felt about him, besides that his videos were worth copying, that he was willing to engage in this kind of oneupmanship.

Nursey wondered where it was going to lead. There were only so many toys and styles he could goad the other boy into trying before this exploded into something unpleasant. Plus, he was running out of ideas. Already.

He’d just finished his finals, and was in that weird limbo before they held the graduation ceremony. Most of the Andover kids were off partying and shit, but Nursey hated their guts. He wondered what they’d think if they found out he was gay. Found out about SHGS. Found out about Jessie.

Nursey snorted. Not likely. He had a single, and all the pretentious white kids avoided him anyway.

He went back to thinking about Jessie. He was basically just sitting around waiting for him to post Monday’s video anyway. Jessie must be graduating about now too. There were enough hints on his profile and in his comments for Nursey to be pretty sure.

He wondered if they were both free for the summer, if they were close enough to actually meet up. Not that he’d ever ask.

Nursey wondered if he should start chatting Jessie up on his page. Or just start speaking in his videos. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t. Just like he wouldn’t show his face. It was one thing to create and sell videos. Flirting directly with Jessie, or, worse, trying to goad him into speaking aloud was something entirely else. And as unlikely as it was that anyone he knew would ever see his page, Nursey couldn’t take the risk of an easy identifier like that, and he assumed Jessie was in the same boat.

He didn’t need to keep refreshing SexyJessie’s page. The new videos were always posted precisely at 6pm. It would feel less miraculous if he didn’t know you could set that up ahead of time. He did the same thing.

Six o’clock finally rolled around and Nursey found himself faced with the gorgeous strip tease of Jessie, who was quivering and shaking just a little, which made perfect sense when he revealed the anal plug he was already wearing. Nursey licked his lips. He was watching in his bed, sprawled out on his stomach with his laptop propped in front of him. He quickly lubed up one hand and reached behind himself to toy with touching his own hole.

Thirty too quick minutes later, Nursey was worked open but unsated, and Jessie’s video wrapped up. It went to a black screen at the end and Nursey’s breath caught. Words faded onto the screen. “Stick around for a special thank you to my biggest fans at 7PM EST. It will only be available for 2 hours. Enjoy.”

Nursey swallowed. Fuck.

Whatever it was, he had almost 30 minutes to wait, and he knew without a doubt it was going to be good. Every taunt, rejoinder, and challenge Jessie had posted had been worth the wait. Worth everything.

He could take care of his hard-on now, or Nursey could wait and see what Jessie had in store for him.

He decided to wait. He thought, with far too much warmth, of the plug the video had started out with. He wondered how long Jessie had worn it before he started recording. Nursey grinned and pulled out his favorite plug, and quickly worked it in.

With a satisfied moan, he settled in to wait.

He browsed the chats, hoping someone would pose the question about the plug for him, hoping that Jessie would answer. Sometimes he was active right after a video went up. No such luck tonight. Apparently he wasn’t online. Or just not responding. Nursey avoided commenting, even on his spare account.

Instead Nursey passed the time idly toying with his body, shifting his position just to feel the plug press against him. He whispered the name “Jessie” and wondered what the boy was really called. He wanted to moan his name. “Jessie,” he mouthed silently, “I’m wearing this just for you.” He touched the end of the anal plug, gave it a little tweak just to feel the sensation shoot through him.

He felt so fucking needy, and the clock read 6:53. Nursey desperately wanted Jessie to touch him. He bit his lip and forced himself still, watching the clock on the wall tick. At 6:59 he started hitting refresh.

The bonus video nearly killed Nursey. The only sound was the music.

####  _come fuck me babe, want you to feel me_

Jessie pulled off some sexy choreography, with just the right amount of stripping, teasing, spliced with occasional short shots of him naked.

####  _come closer babe, but don’t tease me_

Nursey couldn’t resist touching himself after that line. Asshole. It would have been disappointing not to hear Jessie moaning if he hadn’t done such an amazing job. The boy had _moves_.

####  _I want you now, can you hear me_

Fucking amazing. Nursey wanted to hear Jessie’s voice singing along with the woman.

####  _keep banging til I’m satisfied_

Nursey moaned, hips stuttering. Amazing fucking asshole.

####  _rough sex, touch me, drill me_

He watched and rewatched the dance until it vanished promptly at 9pm. He felt utterly wrecked. Because Jessie knew how to play to his audience, that was certain, but Nursey had read all the commentary leading up to this moment. He might not take requests, but he knew as well as Nursey did that their viewers were going to be so into this.

He just didn’t know if it was also for _him_. And fuck. Nursey really, really could not dance. Like, he had _tried_. He had no coordination or grace when there was music involved. Fuck. He was going to have to come up with some other way to respond.

### Dex

He questioned his decisions. Dancing and striping to music? Pretty tame, actually. His choice of song? Possibly too bold. Everyone watching knew he interacted far more with Damn than anyone else on the site, for all that they didn’t actually talk.

Sure, Dex’s subscribers had been pleased (those that didn’t miss it), but they didn’t count. DamnFine didn’t write anything to indicate if he’d caught the video, or what he thought about it. Did he even see it?

The next two weeks were utter agony. Sure, he graduated with honors, but that was nothing special. At least school was over. And better yet, no fucking lobster boat. Dex could make more than enough money (and have a lot more fun) with porn, as long as he kept track of when his family was out of the house. That was assuming Damn wasn’t done with him.

Two weeks following Dex’s brief laps in sanity (brief? it had taken him forever to make that video) and all of Damn’s posts were generic. They had all the appeal they ever had, but Dex was almost too worried to actually enjoy watching them.

Note to self: do not ever dance again. Deny music even exists.

Dex felt ridiculous about it. He had spent a ton of time on it, and wasn’t even very good at dancing. Which might have been fine if Damn had responded.

He was really glad he took the dance down. He blushed at the thought of anyone else seeing it.

* * *

He had Damn’s site on notifications. He didn’t know why. The guy posted regularly on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6, and that was pretty much it. Occasionally, when he was still responding to challenges, when he was still engaging, he’d post a bonus video right after his regular ones. He’d copied Dex’s style for that shit.

The notification arrived on Monday, an hour before Dex’s latest video (it was actually one he’d recorded a while ago, but whatever). So it was definitely something interesting. It was for a post by DamnFine (no video, just text). Dex ducked away from dinner the very second he could (why the fuck did they eat at 5:00? Fuck if Dex knew, but he was always hungry again later. Luckily his mom always made plenty for leftovers, and everyone had their own shit to do afterwards so he could always watch new videos right at six.)

It was short and to the point. It left Dex hot all over.

“You’re all cordially invited to my first live session. It will be a lot like my regular stuff, except I’ll be taking requests directly. Saturday at 5 EST. I’m looking forward to seeing everyone there! SexyJessie - hope you can make it, man. ;)”

Holy fuck.

Dex’s pants felt tight.

Maybe that stupid video he’d posted had been okay after all. It wasn’t their usual pattern of copy and escalate, or of avoiding addressing one another. That was fine.

Now he just had to escape the Saturday plans he’d had with his brother.

* * *

Once Dex was sure his calendar was clear, and his brother occupied enough to keep him out of the house, he thought about Saturday with anticipation and a little trepidation. He was a little nervous about being put on the spot. But on the other hand, it was a chance to tell Damn what he wanted and know, know with certainty, that not only would Damn do it, he would do it _because_ it was Dex asking.

Sure, Dex knew that part of his comfort in interacting had grown from the ability to think over his responses, figure out what words he wanted to use, think through his videos beforehand. And when he showed up to Damn’s live session, that comforting layer of separation would be stripped away.

But Damn actually wanted him there.

He was excited.

Dex squashed down the nervous feeling and focused on that.

### Nursey

Nursey didn’t expect Jessie to respond. He figured he’d just (probably, hopefully) see him logged in when he started up the live chat.

The notification pinged his phone with a video from SexyJessie, posted Friday at noon. He was home for the summer, but his moms weren’t around. Nursey was used to spending the summer alone, but this summer was shaping up to be more interesting than most. He scrambled for his laptop, opening it on the kitchen counter while he finished getting his lunch together.

It was just a brief clip of Jessie’s chest, the tops of his hips. He was bare chested but wearing jeans. He ran his hands down his chest, dipping his thumbs under his waistband. One hand hovered near his fly like he was about to undo his pants.

Nursey watched raptly.

Jessie turned around, grabbing something from behind him. The camera was perfectly angled to show off how great his ass looked in those jeans. When Jessie straightened up and turned back around, he was holding up a printed sheet of paper, arranged so the camera could make out the text.

"DamnFine,

Wouldn’t dream of missing it.

-Jessie"

Fuck. He was so excited about this.

Nursey had no idea where this was going, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

* * *

He was nervous as he got ready for the session. Really nervous. He was pretty used to handling his regular viewers, and more than prepared to shut down anyone who was being gross. But interacting with Jessie, live, in real time, that was something else entirely. He didn’t feel entirely ready.

He had prepared by laying out several of his most popular toys (based on comments on his videos). He had his lube (duh) set aside and handy too. And he’d done enough filming to know where he could move in the room without his face being seen, even though he was back at home instead of at Andover.

Nursey started off shirtless, with tight jeans. He hit the button to enter the live session. He had 10 minutes before he officially started, but users started to join almost immediately.

The time ticked down, and he let the early folks watch as he puttered around the room, double checking his prep. He kept glancing back to his computer screen to look at the attendee list. SexyJessie was still not on it, and there was only a minute to spare. He hadn’t been actively watching the chat, but a glance said it was mostly people buzzing with general excitement and more of the normal stuff from his regular comments.

There were several people asking him to dance, and why he hadn’t (not that they were complaining, mind you, of course not) done anything like Jessie?

Nursey leaned in and typed, knowing they were getting a closeup of his pecs.

 **Nursey** : lol. No dancing for me. Tried it. Really suck.

He looked over the attendee list more carefully. SexyJessie was definitely not on it.

 **Nursey** : I’m a little disappointed not to see SexyJessie here, but it’s time to start. The rest of you are wonderful, but when you invite someone to visit, and they RSVP, you expect them to show up on time.

A flurry of responses appeared on his screen. Most agreed with him.

 **JJJ** : maybe he’s shy lol. could be here on a different account

 **Nursey** : could be, i guess. he’ll let us know later, i’m sure ;)

He frowned. Nursey knew they couldn’t see it. He really hoped that assumption was right. The idea of Jessie not being here. Well. He didn’t have time to think about it right now, but he didn’t like it.

 **Nursey** : lets get this party started. here’s your options:

He grabbed his camera, and angled it down to the desk where he’d laid out his toys.

After a minute, while he let his viewers get a clear look at them, he moved the camera back to its regular position.

 **Nursey** : how should we start? this is a first for me

Without looking at the replies just yet, he hummed, and stepped back enough to run his hands down his chest, letting them rest in his waistband, hover over the zipper. He flicked open the button and slowly pulled down the zipper, then stepped back to see what his patrons were most interested in today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Touch Me by Teyana Taylor. Dex started the video after the speaking part where she says 'pussy' a lot of times (because not applicable, obvs).
> 
> If you're wondering why I picked that song it's because I am musically clueless 100% and was literally searching for songs with lyrics like 'touch me' that you could dance sexily too. And I just thought the lyrics of Touch Me were wayyy too perfect. (I am making no statements about Dex being into her music, or anything. Like I said, me = fucking clueless). Do I know what dance moves he used? nope. I do not. Even though he's a copycat of Nursey, I don't think he would have copied the music video.
> 
> Bonus story: the music video completely replaced a plot point I cut out cuz I hated it. So it definitely got worked in after the fact and hopefully I didn't screw it right the hell up (like Jack coming out to Georgia).


	5. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have logged in to SHGS. Welcome JJJ!]
> 
> SexyFine: SexyJessie was there???? OMG what a sneak. So glad I'm not gonna miss this! It's like a soap opera. With more sex.  
> DamnJessie: Please just drop these two in a room togther. With a camera.  
> JJJ: I wonder if DamnFine knows what he got himself into?

# Talk to Me

## OR: Your Laughter Burns Bright

### Dex

The live session nearly destroyed Dex. He sprawled on his bed, still needing to clean himself up, feeling blissed. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty for attending incognito at the last minute. He’d panicked. He did hope Damn was willing to do it again, because it was far more intense than watching something prerecorded, even when he wasn’t responding directly to a request from Dex.

His phone buzzed and Dex frowned at it. It was probably his brother, complaining about his ruined afternoon. Dex didn’t want to get up. But his brother would just keep harassing him if he didn’t shut it down. He rolled off his bed and grabbed the wet washcloth from his desk and wiped the worst of himself off. He’d left it there ahead of time for exactly this purpose. It was cold, but whatever.

Then he grabbed his phone.

It wasn’t his brother.

It was a notification from DamnFine.

It was a text post. “SexyJessie, you wound me. Really disappointed not to see you today. :(”

Dex pulled over his laptop and flipped it to the right account to reply. His heart was hammering in his chest. They didn’t talk directly to each other. They didn’t actively comment on each other’s videos or posts. They didn’t talk in real time. Except now, they obviously did.

 **Dex** : Of course I was there. What do you take me for?

 **Dex** : You do what I ask of you all the time. Thought I’d let some others have a turn.

His phone buzzed again.

 **DamnFine** : I was afraid you missed it.

 **Dex** : As if. See you later, Damn.

* * *

Dex knew the next logical response was to do his own live session. He wondered if he was ready for that. Damn had made it look so easy. Dex wanted to do one, but he was nervous, and he hesitated.

For the next few weeks, they both went back to posting more standard videos. No challenges for one another, but none needed. They both knew exactly what the next challenge was, and the ball was in Dex’s court. Except, the stakes were so much higher, because one thing had changed: Damn started commenting directly on Dex’s videos. They were nonspecific, usually just generic comments that might have been left by anybody, like “fucking sexy!!!”. Damn wasn’t just anybody, though.

Dex replied to the comments as if Damn were any other viewer anyway. And also left similar comments on Damn’s videos.

All their subscribers had a field day discussing that, and asking both him and Damn directly about what they had planned.

Dex laughed. Planned? Did they think this was all for show? (Was it? He still didn’t know what Damn thought about any of it.) Neither he nor Damn engaged anyone about it. Least of all each other.

And Dex still didn’t know for sure (he suspected, but he didn’t _know_ ) if Damn had seen his dancing.

Only one way to find out. He’d have to ask him. Yeah, not gonna happen.

Instead, he picked a day for his own live session. Saturday. 5 PM EST. “DamnFine, will I see you there? ;)”

DamnFine replied less than five minutes after he posted.

“I’ll be there. As myself. -Damn”

Dex stared at the message. He was going to have to be really, really well prepared.

### Nursey

He could barely wait. Jessie was going to be on tonight, and it was for Nursey. It had to be. He couldn’t remember ever being so turned on.

He logged in as soon as the notification popped up that the show was starting. 5 minutes early. Jessie was already on video, though he was clearly still finishing setting up. His room was as carefully neutral as ever. Nursey suspected Jessie hid anything personal from the screen, in a way Nursey had never bothered to do besides a quick glance to make sure nothing too identifiable was visible.

He could see the moment Jessie glanced back at his screen to check the viewer list. He could see it in the way Jessie’s body turned, and went suddenly still. A flush crept down his freckled chest.

 **Jessie** : You’re here.

And fuck, Jessie could smile with body language. He’d been looking forward to seeing Nursey. Nursey hoped he would live up to expectations.

 **Nursey** : Said I would be.

 **Jessie** : Nice to see you.

 **Nursey** : I’m still a bit hurt I didn’t see you last time.

 **Jessie** : Sorry. Really. Things just got a little overwhelming, you know?

 **Nursey** : Make it up to me next week, then.

 **Jessie** : Oh?

 **Nursey** : Yeah, same time.

 **Jessie** : You got it.

He couldn’t be entirely sure, but Nursey thought Jessie’s flush deepened.

 **Jessie** : So. You get first request.

Nursey stared at his screen for a moment. He should have expected that. He was suddenly nervous. No wonder Jessie had been too shy to show his (metaphorical) face. Fuck.

He stared at the details of Jessie’s freckled chest. His whole body was there, waiting. Fuck fuck fuck. Jessie hummed as he waited, one hand resting on his glorious abs, rubbing his thumb idly up and down. Nursey bit his lip.

 **Nursey** : you remember that first challenge?

Jessie laughed, softly, gently. It was teasing. He wished he knew what Jessie’s voice sounded like. He could practically hear the chirp when he replied.

 **Jessie** : No I think I might have forgotten :)

Nursey ignored whatever the fuck everyone else was saying in the chat. He swallowed tightly.

He hadn’t let himself think too hard about what Jessie would do today. Just the anticipation of the live session happening at all had been plenty.

 **Nursey** : You don’t use the vibrator often. I’m beginning to think you didn’t actually like it.

Jessie laughed gently.

 **Jessie** : sure I liked it

 **Jessie** : it’s just, you know. intense.

Nursey might have thought that was a refusal. But Jessie was already moving.

He turned his back to the camera. It was something that shouldn’t have been so tantalizing, but it was also something that wasn’t on full display very often, either. He was muscular, with broad shoulders. He ran his hands down his ass, over his jeans, once, before unzipping them and slipping out. Jessie bent over, grabbing something unseen next to his bed. It was almost exactly like his video message about attending Nursey’s live show, except this time he was naked. Nursey liked this view better, though he tried not to think too hard about getting a chance to step up behind Jessie and press himself against his back.

 **Jessie** : ready?

Jessie held the vibrator up for the camera, then moved it to hold it against his stiffened cock. He didn’t turn it on, he just waited, clearly watching his chat screen.

Nursey pressed a hand to his dick. He was not ready. How could he possibly ever be ready for this?

 **Nursey** : yeah, ready

Jessie chuckled again. The sound lit a fire through Nursey’s veins.

And fuck, he knew the guy was sensitive to it, because Jessie’s first video responding to that first challenge had been intense, and because he had avoided posting anything like it again unless it was in direct response to something Nursey had encouraged.

It still drove him nuts when Jessie turned the vibrator on for only a moment and moaned as he touched himself with it. He wasn’t sure if it was entirely his imagination that Jessie was louder than he usually was.

 **Nursey** : bet you get a lot louder than you show us

Jessie didn’t look back at the chat.

He wondered, briefly, if that message would be lost, or if Jessie would review the transcript later. (After his show, he had scoured that stupid attendee list. When he had fewer users, he’d known a lot of them well enough to know they weren’t Jessie. Now he had so many he was fucking clueless. At least he knew that Jessie had been there.) He didn’t think about it long, because then Jessie turned on the toy again.

It was glorious. He wanted to get Jessie alone in a room where he wasn’t trying to hide himself, where he could shout out the feeling the vibrator gave him. Nursey really wanted to hear him shout, and scream.

Jessie leaned back on the bed, arching. His free arm was flung up to his face, muffling his noise.

Nursey was on fire. He had his own cock in his hand and groaned along. He kept his eyes on the camera.

When Jessie sat back up, bright red, come splashed over his chest, there were bite marks on his arm.

 **Jessie** : was that what you were after tonight? i’d been looking forward to that

 **Nursey** : you were planning on that, weren’t you?

 **Jessie** : not exactly. more hoping. did you like it?

It took him a minute to respond. He was entranced by watching Jessie’s hands, waiting for him.

 **Nursey** : yeah, that was everything i’d hoped for

He didn’t write: _and more_

It wasn’t quite what he wanted though. Because, fuck. Fuck, what Nursey really wanted to was to blow Jessie. That wasn’t an option.

Jessie showed off the bite marks he’d left on his arm.

 **Jessie** : Hope that doesn’t bruise. ;)

Nursey kind of hoped it would.

* * *

The rest of the session was amazing, but it didn’t hold a candle to that. Still, Nursey didn’t want it to end.

Jessie turned to his computer.

 **Jessie** : before i say goodnight, i had something i wanted to ask

 **Jessie** : Damn.

Nursey never wanted Jessie to stop talking to him. He wanted Jessie to know his name. He wanted him to think of Nursey every time he came. Fuck.

 **Nursey** : yeah?

Jessie’s wiped up his chest, leaving it damp as he turned back to the camera. His skin was still flushed red.

 **Jessie** : nevermind. see you next week

Nursey wanted to know what he was going to say, but the moment was gone. Still, it felt like some wall between them was melting away. Even if he could never have what he really wanted, Nursey could see them becoming friends. He could actually talk to Jessie, if he wanted. What he wanted, most, right now, was to hear Jessie laugh again.

 **Nursey** : i think

 **Nursey** : you’re going to be the death of me.

Jessie laughed, rough and bright.

 **Jessie** : goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week! This needed so much editing and real life decided to kick my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This story probably has less porn than you'd expect, given that it's explicit and about porn.
> 
> \--
> 
> It should go without saying I almost never have any clue what I'm talking about. So the porn site is like porn + social media and is, frankly, pretty strange. Just roll with it.
> 
> \--
> 
> Dex turned 18 at the beginning of his senior year.  
> Nursey turned 18 the following February.  
> (I have no idea if that's canon but in case it's not it is true in this au. So no under age here!)
> 
> \--
> 
> They both got their hockey nicknames in high school (and kept them at Samwell, which is why they both go by Nursey and Dex the whole time).


End file.
